fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Canine Design
John Utonium and Kathleen Keane argue about what to do with the girls now that they are in the national spotlight. Elliott Meyer makes a decision. Tyler Osborn follows a lead and meets a representative. Episode guide John Utonium is back at his lab with Kathleen Keane and the girls worrying about his future, specifically what Tyler Osborn would do to him legally. Keane unsuccessfully tries to calm him down, which leads to an argument between the two. Bubbles is the first to notice and assumes they will be getting a divorce. Utonium points out they they are not married, but this does not disillusion the girls. At the police station, Tyler Osborn interrogates the would-be assassin, Mr. Grant alongside his blond-haired lawyer Greg. Mr. Grant tries to plead the fifth, but Osborn correctly points out that it only prevents him from incriminating himself an not others. Osborn offers Grant a plea deal, and Grant tells Osborn that he met a man at a warehouse on 4th Avenue. Osborn leave to check the warehouse out. Despite the recent assassination attempt, Elliott Meyer begins his work as mayor with enthusiasm, including the inclusion of the Powerpuff Girls in his administration. Sarah Bellum points out her displeasure with the girls, but Meyer gives a quick speech to her about the crime rate, and how they girls could help fix that, even if they break a few laws in the process. Back at the Utonium house, night falls and Keane says its time for the girls to go to bed. When they mention they have nowhere to sleep, Utonium snaps at them and reminds them of their containment pods. Keane argues with Utonium again and offers the girls a night at her apartment. Utonium relents and promises to by beds for the girls later. The girls joyously leave for Keane's apartment. Tyler Osborn and a team of police officers arrive at the warehouse and cautiously check out the first floor. They find it empty and continue on to the next floor. Osborn is the first to enter, and he sees one man seated at a desk typing on a computer. Osborn orders him to stand up, but the dark-haired man refuses, calling himself a representative of a higher power. Osborn moves forward to arrest him, but as the handcuffs are being placed on him, he presses a button on the computer and has Osborn look at it. Osborn watches as three feral dogs are released from the cages which, according to the man, have three specific targets. The girls, meanwhile, have just eaten dinner with Kathleen Keane and are watching television while she does the dishes. Keane hears a growl coming from the hallway and walks over to the door. Then, the dog tackles the door and lands on top of Kathleen. Bubbles, hearing the commotion, attacks the dog. It gets up and Buttercup hits it again until it stops moving. Bubbles stays behind to watch the dog while the others make sure Utonium is safe. Utonium, meanwhile, is walking around the basement where the girls lived for two months. He never realized how cold the air became at night, and argues with himself whether or not the girls could even feel the freezing temperatures at night in their pods. Utonium hears the menacing growl and immediately reaches for his gun. He follows the silhouette until the dog comes from behind. Buttercup flies in and attacks it before Utonium is hurt. Buttercup stays with Utonium while Blossom leaves to search for other dogs. Blossom runs around town until finding a squad of police cars. She runs into the street and Osborn slammed on the breaks. He steps out and berates her for stepping out into the street so randomly, but ignores it after she tells him about the other two feral dogs. Osborn sends the other police officers to Keane and Utonium, just as his radio begins to static. Another officer informs him that it was a call from Grant's transport, and Osborn realizes that the higher power hand sent the dogs to Keane and Utonium in order to take out Grant unimpeded. Dramatis personae Starring *Blossom *Bubbles *Buttercup *John Utonium *Kathleen Keane *Elliott Meyer *Sarah Bellum *and Tyler Osborn Guest starring *Malcolm Jules/The Representative *Mr. Grant *Greg *Warehouse officer Background information and notes *This episode introduces Malcolm Jules the representative of a canon villain who, at this point, is known only as the higher power. *This episode is the first, and to date only time that Kathleen Keane's apartment is featured. Continuity *The girls misunderstand the argument between John Utonium and Kathleen Keane as divorce. This foreshadows the revelation that they were once engaged to be married. *Elliott Meyer mentions that he is willing to break laws to protect the city. He follows through with this promise when he hires criminal Melanie Reenie in The Intrusion Collusion and continues to hold PST meetings after Tyler Osborn orders them to stop in The Suspension Tension. *John Utonium worries that the girls may have suffered freezing temperatures while living in the basement. This is later proven true in The Full-Scale Fairytale. See also Category:Fan Fiction